My fallen angels
by crazypersonrocks2
Summary: Ok this doesnt match the category sorry. D: its about a girl who can read minds except for a couple of guys and girls who has takken a certin intrest in her.


I watched as she ate the chicken sandwich.

It was the most grueling thing in my life, just watching her eat that as if eating meat was good, ugh such a meat eater. Then her thought popped into my head. _Why is she staring at me? _She looked down at her sandwich, even looked down to see if there's something on her, but she made up her mind that since I'm the new kid, I'm just trying to be observant of her, or maybe just being a little too weird.

"So Willow, how come you're not eating, do you want the last bit of my chicken sandwich?" She said taking another bit out of her sandwich, almost finishing the whole thing. I just shrugged. "I don't eat meat, and I forgot to bring food." Her mouth dropped in surprise. "Whoa I don't think I ever met an herbivore, don't you like ever cheat and take a tiny bite? I don't think I could ever live without meat! Meat is like my baby in a way, wow that's really amazing!" She stuffs the last piece of her chicken sandwich in her mouth like it was the last meat on the earth.

I shrugged again, many herbivore's cheat but I never did, what's the point of making a commitment if you're just going to disappoint yourself? Besides I was raised most of my childhood with my aunty Dana who never eats meat, she's allergic to practically every single meat I ever heard of so I never really tasted meat and never thought to try. She kept staring at me thinking about going green like I am, but shakes it off.

"Hey Robin, who's your little friend over here, holding out on me I see?" He smiled as he was coming towards us; he sat on the table across of me and by Robin. He looked very different, like in a friendly way but also I can see he's going to be someone I can understand. His hair was perfectly comb down, I'm guessing he uses a straight iron at home, and his pants were so tight looking. "Oh!" She said shocked that she forgot all about him. "Willow, Kevin, Kevin, Willow." She said smiling and relaxing, then she thought that maybe she should tell me Kevin's gay, but just figured I would find that out later.

"So Willow where you from girl?" Kevin asks averting my attention from her thoughts to his.

"Oh I came from New York, my aunt wanted to move to a more suitable place since we'll never mind we thought we should give Oregon a try, and so here I am." I didn't want to tell them more even though both their thoughts had so many questions, and so little that I wanted to answer. But luckily they were nice enough to keep their thoughts to their self's, not wanting to hear something horrible come out of my mouth. I got up from my chair putting my bag on my back and started to leave.

"Where are you going?" Robin blurted thinking that she might of did something wrong.

"The bells about to ring in 4, 3, 2, 1" And right on cue the bell rings. They both looked at me in surprise, and then all of a sudden Kevin comes to me and puts his arm around my neck jolting me forward. "You're going to fit right in sweetie." I smiled just knowing that I have friends, and nice ones to. I walked slowly to my third period, the teacher never shows up early, every time he has free time he would get a call from his wife and they would talk about their problems nonstop, which I only knew because even though it's my first day, his thoughts are always around his little wife problem. It's really interesting that a teacher could get that involved in family, have major family problems but still have time for us crazy kids, very under paid indeed.

"You better hurry up to class new girl." I turned around surprised that I didn't hear the thoughts of a person around me. When my eyes went to the stranger, it was a guy. A really good looking guy I mean like really good looking, tall with black emo style hair, but he doesn't look emo which kind of looks good on him, his eyes were icy bright blue eyes causing me to gaze deep into them without escape. His face is almost like a model? Does he model?

I looked at him again, trying to read his mind, but nothing comes. This is odd; I have never encountered a person whose thoughts I couldn't read.

"Is there something wrong silly girl?" He says with his dark husky voice, making me feel a little a little frozen. I shake it off and finally speak.

"No, excuse me." I rushed right pass him not looking back, I don't care who he is, plus what's with his attitude, but it's still super annoying that I can't read his mind. Maybe he's brain dead, or maybe he just doesn't have thoughts? Ok that will have to do for now.

I walked in my class seeing everyone socializing with each other, so many thoughts swirled around me but when I entered the room like in their view, it felt like I was in front row center of a circus event, everyone's thoughts averted to me, which was annoying, everyone kept thinking the same thing; _who the heck is that anyways? Is she the new kid? She's a freak; why did it have to be her? Yep it's true, she is a freak. _

Just all of those thoughts mixed together is kind of hard to think to myself, but after a while I kind of miss having quiet in my brain, I always know when someone is throwing me a surprise party, I always know what the person wants or how the person feels about me even if they don't say a thing and just pretend that they like me. It gets annoying even when people wish to be able read other people thoughts. Too bad they don't think of the bad things that go with reading thoughts.

After a while of me just standing there they all practically agreed that I was just so weird and not important anymore and they all just went back to gossiping. I looked around to find an empty seat; there in the back right by the window had a table of grounded wood, very high up and short, a two person table at the most. It had the last open seat, just waiting for me. Then I was him, he sat there his icy cold blue eyes looking deep within me. I sighed but then it just occurred to me, how did he get here before me? I walked pass him, and got into the class before him, I don't remember if I saw him pass by or not. So I just walked to the seat by him and reluctantly sat.

I looked straight ahead to the board; hand on chin, just trying to act normal. This girl I think her name is Tabitha, had major hate on me. _Why is he looking at her! What makes her so special, she's new, he shouldn't be looking at that freak, and she is not even close to being pretty! _

I turned my head to him, and just as Tabitha thought, he was staring at me with those dark black mysterious eyes. "Hello." He says making everyone stop talking around the room they all had their mouths wide open staring at me and him. So many thoughts, all hating on me so much jealousy in one room, so I nod to him and put in my ear phones in my ears, and blare my music to try to block out all the noise, it helps a little bit almost like my comfort zone, it's _like_ having no thoughts heard but my own. When he laid his hand on mine, a jolt of shock ran through me. Not a bad jolt but a really good one, I realized that I want him to glue his hand to mine, which made me wonder if I was crazy and needed to go to a mental institute. Using his other hand he gently moves my left ear plug out of my ear. I don't stop him wanting to know what he's thinking, wanting to know what he's trying to do.

I reach into my pocket and paused the song Scream by Avenged Sevenfold. I looked at him once again, this time he smiles, and somewhere in my gut felt warm, and yet strange it was kind of scary.

"I'm Lawrence, and you must be Willow. Sorry for my attitude earlier." He says never letting his gaze leave mine, _does this guy even blink?!_ I nodded starting to grin as well but I snap back as our teacher Mr. Nor came into the room with thoughts pointing to the fact that he was mad, I forcefully move my eyes from his beautiful blue eyes, sat up straight and look at the bored.

"Hello class, sorry I'm late again." He went on and plunged into his chair and gave a lecture on everything about the civil war, I already knew this, my little mind reading ability made me so afraid to make friends or do anything when I was little, I just eventually started reading and in time I was able to learn at 11th grade level just in the 4th grade. But I never showed my smarts too much and plus being physic I already know all the answers to every test given to me, so not wanting to draw to much attention I made sure I got at least 2 wrong answers. I always thought that I could graduate right away, but then I thought about trying to be just a normal girl, so I just kept my secret to myself. So here I was sitting there not really paying attention, and practically having my music up as loud as it can go. In so many of the thoughts of the girls around me told me that Lawrence wasn't going to stop looking at me.

When class ended I left as fast as I could, Lawrence is just the one thing I told myself to stay away from, not wanting to get close to anyone, ever. I practically ran to my next class which was art, not my most favorite class in the world, which means I'm not too good at it, but since I'm good at a lot of stuff, why not learn this? I stood in front of one the drawing paper and sat on the stool; I looked at the blank piece of white paper in front of me which looked so empty. The teacher came in and just instructed us to draw whatever we want and to be creative. Now here I was again, looking at the blank piece of paper in front of me, _hum something creative_.

The guy sitting by me and leaned over to see what I was doing then looks at me, I take a quick glance at him but I can't help but thinking he looks almost like Lawrence, dark black hair, bright blue eyes that make you wander in (almost like swimming in the ocean) and a very model like face. I keep looking at him wondering but then my cheeks turned red when I saw him smiling, like really smiling. "Your Willow right, the new girl here?" He said making me think once again that he's Lawrence and just preformed plastic sugary in the past 5 seconds.

Yep crazy town here I come.

I nod and he smiled even longer. "Well well Ms. Steals my brother would not like it if I didn't say hello to you, Willow." Then my brain finally started functioning, he's Lawrence's brother. _Duh!_

"The name's Lucas." He said apparently having fun with this, which I didn't get. Wait! I can't read his mind either!? My face went from friendly to scare. He and his brother's brain is blocked, I can't believe it, this is impossible. I jump from my chair as fast as I could and told the teacher that I was going to the bathroom, I ran as fast as I could down the long narrow hall. When I reached the bathroom I was kind of relieved to see my friend Robin there at the mirror putting more eye liner, which was a funny site because her mouth was so wide open that it looked like she was trying to catch some flies and her other hand was like pooling her skin down making her eye look droopy but I just held in my giggle and walked towards her.

"Oh hey Willow." She said smiling at the sight of me, I smiled back. I took in a deep breath before asking her. "What's up with these two brother's Lawrence and Lucas?" I said, but her thoughts were screaming _HOT!_

"Ohm god! They are like the hottest guys ever, but the other brothers are just as hot! Their sisters are also hot, but I don't swing that way, but they are like all gorgeous, like insanely gorgeous. They were all adopted I think, well that's what I have heard. All seven of them are in our grade, 11th and the two in 12th and one in 5th grade! They don't talk to anyone, which makes them even more popular and so amazing! I'm like in love with Ryan the oldest because he is like super bulky! " She squeals! I looked at her disturbed. They don't talk to anyone?

"Well I met Lawrence in third period, and he talked to me, so did Lucas." Wait that was stupid, I'm acting like some stupid grade school girl loving the fact that hot guys are talking to me; _ugh! Stupid! Stop!_

I looked at her as her face lit up in amazement. She was nearly screaming _OMG_ at the top of her thoughts, which hurt but I'm kind of used to it? Weird.

"WOHA!" She practically screamed, making me be more shocked that she's so into these people and that she can scream that loud. She gave me the heads up on how awesome I am and how lucky she is to have met me, but reassured me that she loved me way before that.

She left finally saying that she didn't want people in class to think she was doing something else in the bathroom, so she left I stayed there wanting to think a little, should I just ignore them and try not to have any more eyes on me? I shrugged, I'm being ridiculous, and I'm being a little too crazy right now. I'm here for school and friends, nothing else. But maybe switching out of their classes might help me.

I took a deep breath and started to leave the bathroom when a girl swung the door fast hitting me on the head and knocking me down to the ground; she looked at me and kind of looked happy? She seriously lit up as soon she saw me. "Willow! I'm so sorry! My bad! Did I make it just in time?" She yelled as she gave me a hand to get up, I took it and when my feet were firmly on the ground she wrapped her arms around me. I just stood there unable to understand what was going on, but when I hear no voice in my mind, I knew in an instant already that she's _his_ sister.

Page | 1


End file.
